In Dreams
by Chocobubbles
Summary: She smiles happily, and he notices how she looks so much more like a demure little girl than a confident teenage super heroine. Speedy & Bumblebee


Come on peeps! Am I the only one who writes Speedy/Bumblebee anymore? Oh well...

Love this fic--it's short, sweet, and totally cute! Hope you like!

XOXOXO-Chocobubbles

* * *

In Dreams

Sometimes, Speedy admits, she really does look docile.

She'll be lying peacefully on the couch, in her pale yellow robe with her hair in damp curls from the shower she's just had. Her cheek will lie softly on the cushion, because she never sleeps on her back, always her stomach. Her fingers are sprawled on the fabric, attached to small hands and limp arms, bearing fatigue from the day they've all just trekked through. Mas and Menos are usually curled up next to her, snoring loudly but in a way that is undoubtedly adorable.

Speedy will pretend he's listening to Aqualad. He'll pretend he's genuinely interested about his teammate's talk of saving the whales and kelp forests and what not, but he can't help but occasionally let his gaze drift to Bumblebee slumbering soundly on the sofa. It's night, and he can feel himself starting to get a little dreamy, saying things inside his head that he wouldn't normally say during the day.

_She's so pretty like that_, he muses silently.

"So what I'm saying is that a lot of vegetarians are filthy hypocrites—they say they don't eat meat but gulp down fish like there's no tomorrow! The bastards…don't you agree, Speedy?"

_Her hair is so nice when it's wet_.

"Speedy?"

_And I'd definitely smack __**that**__ ass._

"SPEEDY!"

His fantasy is discontinued as he snaps back to reality. His vision darts from left to right, finally settling on the irritated boy in front of him.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah…"

"Were you even listening to me?" Aqualad questions angrily.

"Sure." lies Speedy aloofly.

"What was the last thing I said?"

"Said."

"Very funny," huffs Aqualad, "if you're not going to pay attention to me, then there's no point in me staying up. I'm putting the twins to bed and hitting the sack."

Speedy glazes his eyes with his trademark "If I cared any less I'd be dead" look, which Aqualad receives with anything but gratitude . The Atlantean walks over to the couch and picks up the twins, holding Mas under his arm and hoisting Menos up over his shoulder.

"_Good Night_." he snaps.

"See you in the morning, darling." replies Speedy with a smirk. His grin only widens when he hears his teammate's footsteps morph into enraged stomps halfway up the stairs. Once he's gone, Speedy tip-toes over to the sleeping Bumblebee and sits next to her on the sofa. He runs the back of his hand along her jaw line, feeling her smooth, warm skin underneath his own. He doesn't understand this effect she suddenly seems to have on him; it doesn't make any sense in the least.

He could easily recall the events of that day, how he had smarted her at every comment that flew through her mouth. She'd yelled at him countless times, telling him what a pain he was and how she'd knock him into next Monday if he didn't shut up soon. He of course blew off that order; there was no way in the universe that he'd stop sassing her for a second. Besides, she likes it. In a crazy, mega-twisted way, he knows it.

He lays on his stomach, hovering inches over her nose, and just watches her. Her eyelashes are dark, bold and long, and her skin is like smooth milk chocolate. At the sight of the little pout present on her luscious red lips, he softens.

_She's totally cute_, he thinks, _why haven't I ever asked her out?_

He immediately answers that question for himself. It was a stupid thing to ask, even if had only been in his head. They were a team, and a romantic relationship would screw up the fragile mechanics of their group. He couldn't date her; she was his leader, his teammate. It just wouldn't work out while they were constantly fighting crime and protecting Steel City. Besides, he liked it the way it was. He liked just subtly flirting with her, his sweet words masked with cocky insults. Pushing her buttons was priceless, and if they became a couple, he would probably lose a lot of that satisfaction.

"Mm…Speedy?"

He is almost shocked when he hears her speak, afraid that she has suddenly developed the ability to read his mind. Though, when he sees her eyes are still screwed shut, he realizes she must just be talking in her sleep.

"Yeah?" he replies softly, trying to casually play into her dreams.

"Mmph…you're…you're…"

"I'm what?" he whispers his ticklish inquiry into her ear. She shivers slightly.

"You're…you're such a fathead. Stupid, show-offy jerk…"

He had to chuckle at her comment.

_How precious,_ he thinks with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah?" he replied, "Well you're not exactly modest yourself, BEE-otch."

"Hmph…" she mumbles, "I…I'm gonna…kick your…"

She draws her arms in and pulls her legs up to her chest, sighing tiredly.

"Whatcha gonna do to me?" he asks, but there was no answer to his question; instead comes a very different remark.

"Mmm…Speedy…" she mumbles again, but this time with a much lighter tone, "you're such an asshole…but you're _sooo_ cute…"

His left eyebrow arches extremely high, making that side of his match stretch upwards. His grin grows even wider as he brings his lips close to her lobe.

"Cute, huh?" he asks pensively, "I thought I was a show-offy jerk…?"

"Mhm…you're a jerk…a big jerk…" she says, "but you're just so dreamy…mhm…"

She smiles happily, and he notices how she looks so much more like a demure little girl than a confident teenage super heroine.

"I'm dreamy?" he repeats, "Well you're quite the cutie yourself."

She giggles slightly but it turns into a loud snore. He laughs gently and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, BEE-otch."

END


End file.
